Vincent Crabbe
Vincent Crabbe Jr. (24 February, 1980 – 2 May, 1998) was a pure-blood wizard, and the son of Death Eater Vincent Crabbe Snr and his wife, Beatrix Crabbe (née Burke). He came from a line of Dark Wizards and Death Eaters, with his father and possibly grandfather, Victor Crabbe, before him. Vincent Crabbe was also a student at Hogwarts and a member of Slytherin House. Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were rarely seen without their ringleader Draco Malfoy. While Dolores Umbridge was Headmistress, he joined the Inquisitorial Squad with Goyle and Malfoy. In his last year at Hogwarts, he became a Dark Wizard. He learned to cast powerful dark curses, such as the Killing and the Cruciatus Curses. He accidentally killed himself using Fiendfyre on 2 May, 1998, in the Room of Requirement, during the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Vincent Crabbe was born into the pure-blood Crabbe family. His father, Mr Crabbe, was a Death Eater. This likely influenced his son's prejudice against Muggle-borns and other non-pure-bloods. Vincent was the great-nephew of Irma Black (née Crabbe), and her sister Flora Weasley (née Crabbe), who had been disowned for marrying Barnabus Weasley. Hogwarts years First year At the start of his first year, Crabbe was sorted into Slytherin House. He was Sorted into this house along with his friends Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle, both of whom were also the sons of Death Eaters. Harry Potter noticed that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to act as bodyguards for Malfoy. When Draco challenged Harry to a duel, he selected Crabbe as his Second. He selected Crabbe as his second because the challenge was merely a ruse to get Harry in trouble for being out of bed after hours. At the end of the year Harry and Ron were disappointed to learn that Crabbe and Goyle had somehow passed their exams and would be staying at Hogwarts. Second year During the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger tricked him and Goyle into eating cakes containing a sleeping draught — by leaving the cakes on a banister, even though Crabbe and Goyle had already eaten much more than their fill (which would explain his obesity). Ron and Harry used hairs from Crabbe and Goyle to impersonate them, as components of a Polyjuice Potion, and spy on Malfoy in the Slytherin Common room (Hermione did not go as Millicent Bulstrode because she had used cat hairs, thinking they were Millicent's hairs from her robes, transforming her partly into a cat). Third year On the way to Hogwarts on his third year of education, Crabbe along with his friends stepped into Harry Potter's compartment to bully him. However, they could not act on their wishes as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, was sleeping in the compartment. Thus Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left the compartment and the trio alone. Early in the school year it was quite clear that the Dementors guarding Hogwarts against Sirius Black were feared by Harry, and so during a Quidditch match, Crabbe and his friends put their cloaks up and pretended to be Dementors in an attempt to scare Harry, which it did and Harry cast a corporeal Patronus charm in response. Crabbe's attempts to scare Harry later in the year were foiled, as he had too much protection from students and staff. Fourth year : "Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-coloured boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner." : —Crabbe and Goyle attend the Yule Ball alone In the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts school. After Harry Potter became a champion alongside Cedric Diggory, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy passed out badges that read Support CEDRIC DIGGORY — the REAL Hogwarts Champion!, but if pressed they could be made to read POTTER STINKS, and taunted Harry regularly, such as commenting that he was betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. Later during the Yule Ball both they couldn't find anyone who was willing to go with them and ended up having to go stag. At the end of the year, Harry was almost murdered by Lord Voldemort and saw that Crabbe's father was a Death Eater. Fifth year In their fifth year, Crabbe and Goyle each became Beaters for the Slytherin Quidditch team. During the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, Crabbe sent a Bludger at Harry, angry because he caught the Snitch before Draco (the Seeker then) did. Harry got into a fight alongside George Weasley and got a lifetime ban from Quidditch, courtesy of Dolores Umbridge. Crabbe was happy about this; Harry Potter's and George Weasley's Quidditch bans were lifted when Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. After Harry caused the arrest of Crabbe's father, Mr Crabbe and Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy's father, they attempted to ambush him on the Hogwarts Express but were jinxed so thoroughly and variously by members of the D.A. that they were transfigured into large slugs. A similar event had occurred at the end of the previous year when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all used different hexes on them on the train. Sixth year During the 1996–1997 school year, Malfoy had him and Goyle turn into girls via Polyjuice Potion, to be able to guard the Room of Requirement while Malfoy was repairing the Vanishing Cabinet inside. Whenever someone walked by, Crabbe or Goyle would drop an object, making a loud noise that would alert Malfoy not to come out. Crabbe was displeased at being made to do this, especially since Malfoy refused to tell him what he was doing inside. Once, Crabbe started to argue with Malfoy about this. Crabbe and Goyle failed their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. and had to redo their fifth year, in which they could not produce positive works, thus causing Professor Snape to put them into detention. At the end of the school year, he and Goyle were left feeling lonely, after their leader and friend Draco Malfoy left the school just before the end of the term. Seventh year : Draco Malfoy: "'' STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive —''" : Vincent Crabbe: "So? I’m not killing him, am I? But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what’s the diff — ? It’s that Mudblood! ''Avada Kedavra!" : — Crabbe trying to curse Harry Potter and Hermione Granger During Crabbe's seventh year at Hogwarts, two new professors were appointed; Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Amycus was the Dark Arts professor, while Alecto was the Muggle Studies professor. They both liked to punish students, torturing them; they also ordered the other students to torture the punished ones with the Cruciatus Curse; it is noted that Crabbe and Goyle were among the few ones who loved it. It was also the very first time they got top grades in something. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy stayed at Hogwarts and they ambushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. It turned out that Crabbe had become a competent Dark wizard, thanks to the coaching of Death Eater Amycus Carrow, seeing that he was capable of performing the Killing Curse, which was claimed by Barty Crouch Jr (while posing as Alastor Moody) to require a "''powerful bit of magic behind it." It, like all the Unforgivable Curses, also needed (Harry himself proved with Bellatrix) a genuine desire to injure, maim, or kill behind it to be effective, and Crabbe frequently demonstrated this level of malevolence. Initially, Harry mocked Crabbe and the others, thinking they were merely here to make fools of themselves in an attempt to capture Harry himself. However, when Crabbe aimed to kill, Harry became greatly infuriated. For the first time Crabbe defied Draco, stating "you an' yer dad are finished," implying a great deal of knowledge regarding the Malfoy family's falling out of favour with Voldemort. Crabbe then conjured Fiendfyre in an attempt to kill the trio, but he failed to learn how to stop it. It killed him and destroyed the entire Room of Requirement before he could escape. : "Like it hot, scum?" : —Crabbe's final words. None of the students who escaped (except for Malfoy and Goyle) saw his death, and the others presumed that it killed him, as no one saw him leave the room. Ironically, his use of Fiendfyre also destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, due to the destructive power of the spell. Ron reflected that such an action might have made him feel sorry for Crabbe's death if he hadn't been trying to kill them when he used it. Physical description Crabbe was large and very fat, with a thick neck. He had gorilla-like arms, a flat nose, and wore a pudding bowl-style haircut. He was very mean and very stupid, which makes him little more than a "follower" of Malfoy. However, in spite of his overweight, fat physique, he was an avid runner, as shown when he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Goyle were running away from the Fiendfyre. Crabbe is told to have outstripped the rest of them, even Harry, who was very quick. Personality and traits : Angelina Johnson: "...I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts." : Harry Potter: "Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mould." : — Comments regarding Crabbe's and Goyle's stupidity Crabbe was entirely lacking in introspection or inquisitiveness, and was very greedy and gluttonous, eating at the feasts for longer than anyone and leaving with large loads of cakes to still be eaten. He could be described as enormously fat and pig-like, like Dudley Dursley, but even more thuggish and stupid. Despite his large frame, Crabbe had a surprisingly soft voice, though he speaks so rarely that Harry never noted his tone of voice until Crabbe's last battle. Crabbe seemed to be incapable of independent thought; he was generally told what to do by Draco, and both he and Goyle did so poorly in their O.W.L.s that they had to repeat their fifth year, further showcasing their low intelligence. Nonetheless, Crabbe was still depicted as slightly more intelligent than Goyle and in 1996 he seemed to quarrel with Malfoy for the first time, for a reward. Slytherins are typically described as "cunning", though given Crabbe and Goyle's demonstrated low intelligence, it is likely that they were sorted into Slytherin due to their desire for power and their belief in blood purity, which are often considered to be other common Slytherin traits. It is also possible that they did not fit into the other houses as well as they fit into Slytherin, or that they requested the Sorting Hat to specifically place them there as Harry and Hermione did for Gryffindor. Crabbe also displayed poor sportsmanship as a Quidditch player, as when playing Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team, he spitefully sent a Bludger at Harry after the Snitch had already been caught during the 1995-1996 Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Near the end of his life, Crabbe proved to be a deadly dark wizard, being able to cast the Unforgivable Curses with clear talent. While he failed his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, he excelled in the actual Dark Arts class, his thuggish sadism giving him the motivation to perform powerful curses on his fellow students and even becoming top of the class. He also seemed to change for the worse, as he defied Draco knowing that the Malfoy family had lost its influence and prestige in both the wizarding world and Voldemort's eyes, and that nothing could be gained from being affiliated with them anymore. Furthermore, he was not above torturing and even attempting to kill fellow students. Crabbe attempted to murder Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley for being a Muggle-born and blood traitor, respectively, also hurling the highly offensive "Mudblood" at them. This differentiates him from Draco, who had realised in his sixth year that he had delved deeper into the Dark Arts than he wanted. However, Crabbe also remained reckless and stupid, and neglected the potency of the Dark Arts, releasing cursed flames to incinerate his opponents that he could not control, which led to his death. Magical abilities and skills : "First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect." : —Crabbe's and Gregory Goyle's affinity for the Cruciatus Curse :* Flying: Crabbe played Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was chosen for his size and strength rather than skill. :* Dark Arts: By 1998, Crabbe was highly proficient with dark magic and dark charms, such as the Cruciatus Curse, the Killing Curse (two of the Unforgivable Curses), and could even summon Fiendfyre. However, when he released Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement it resulted in his death, due to him not knowing how to stop it. :* Duelling: Crabbe was a superior duellist compared to Goyle. When Crabbe and Goyle were on the losing side, Crabbe would cover Goyle and proved to be a talented duellist. After being taught by the Carrows, his skill in dark magic made him a deadly opponent and he proved capable of holding his own against Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Fortunately, he missed both Hermione and Ron when he used the Killing Curse but his ability to successfully cast such a lethal spell at all cemented him as a deadly duellist. :* Charms: Crabbe was able to perform the Descendo charm, which causes any targeted object to move downwards. He was also able to cast the Disillusionment Charm to disguise himself, showing he had a reasonable degree of skill in charm-work. Etymology Vincent means "conqueror" or "victor." His last name is probably a variation of crab, a small, round crustacean with two large claws in front, or informal English for a grumpy person. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1980s births Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Crabbe Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from West Sussex Category:Slytherins Category:Inquisitorial Squad Members Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts casualties Category:Died in battle Category:House of Burke descendants Category:House of Abbott descendants Category:House of Greengrass descendants Category:House of Travers descendants Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Beaters Category:Death by fire Category:Death Eaters